You Know You're Right
by micheal dark
Summary: Here is a songfic that has nothing to do with the somewhat lighthearted nature of the work I'm doing for the collection. Senna finally makes David snap and well.........lets just say it's not pretty. Sound interesting? The song by now should be familiar.


Disclaimer:This should probably go with the collection I'm starting of vids\songfics,but it doesn't go with anything I have in store for that so I guess not.  
So,I am only writing this because I got some unresolved issues with an ex,and although I still love her dearly,she's gotten me so pissed off and frustrated   
I need this release. It's a David\Senna fic. The song is "You Know You're Right",and was written by Kurt Cobain(God rest),Performed by Nirvana,and  
now I guess owned by um,Krist,Dave,Courtney,and well most of all Geffen(and please,No COURTNEY BASHING IN ANY REVIEWS). Takes place as if  
book 11 never took place. Supposed to be before it actually.  
  
Rating:clear cut R.  
  
Catagories:Horror\Angst\Romance  
  
Summary:David finally has had enough of Senna's shit,and snaps with FRIGHTENING consequences.  
  
You Know You're Right  
  
Senna and David were walking together alone,having a friendly discussion about Ka Anar,when Senna said. "David,it's hopeless you know.   
He will win,and although it saddens me to say this,you can't when,and I think if you did lead us against him,half of our defeat would be YOUR own fault."  
She seriously didn't mean it to be offensive,not this time. But the look david shot her told her perhaps she should have kept it to herself.  
  
"What are you saying Senna? Are you calling me an ineffective leader?"  
  
"No. You are just reckless and stupid sometimes,and you can't........David?"  
  
"Senna........"David growled low under his breath,his mind numbiung out. The end of his line had been finally been reached.  
  
Senna started backing away away from David,from the only person she MIGHT still yet care about. "David,why are looking at me like that? Please stop   
it David,you are scaring me. Please. Dave....DAVID! OUCH,STOP IT! DAVID THNAT HURTS! AHHG! OH GOD NO!" After David pummpled her face she managed   
to writhe free,running for dear life.  
  
I will never bother you   
I will never promise to   
I will never follow you   
I will never bother you   
  
David ran after her,ranting like the madman he had become. He screamed her name,and lunged at her,yanking on her hair,throwing her to the muddy ground,and   
just started kicking her like mad. She screamed in agony,begging him to stop. He jumped on her stomach,causing her to wail in pain. her ehyes were past brimming,and now were   
throwing around the watter freely. It streamed down her face as once again shne was able to get away. Again David cahse her.  
  
(AN:I'm starting to think maybe "Polly" would have been a better choice,oh well.)  
  
Never speak a word again   
I will crawl away for good   
  
Again David's rage built,but instead of keeping up following her,he decided to go around her. He cut her off,punching her in the face,knocking her unconcious,although that   
wouldn't last for long.  
  
I will move away from here   
You wont be afraid of fear   
No thought was put in to this   
I always knew it would come to this   
  
Things have never been so swell   
I have never failed to feel   
Pain   
  
For within seconds David had excalibur out,and kneeling on her,he strated ripping and tearing and slicing and tearing her guts out. Senna awoke at that first poke,screaming in terror   
and agony,for David,who was physically bigger,had her pinned tightly,and she was caught off gaurd and in so much shock she couldnt use her magic.  
  
You Know your Right   
  
Senna was dying,she knew it. But why would David? He was a normal,sane kid she thought. He wasn't like this. Sure,he had teenage bouts with depression,BUT THIS WAS RIDULOUS.  
*Perhaps I did cross the line* She thought as her life rapidly neared depletion.  
  
I'm so warm and calm inside   
I no longer have to hide   
Let's talk about someone else   
Steaming soup against her mouth   
Nothing really bothers her   
She just wants to love herself   
  
David's conscience knew this was wrong,but his conscience,and his conciousness for that matter no longer had ANY control. He had truly and utterly lost it. But his conscience knew this was   
stupid,and he would regret it later. If only that part woulkd get through.  
  
I will move away from here   
You wont be afraid of fear   
No thought was put into this   
I always knew to come like this   
  
Things have never been so swell   
I have never failed to feel   
Pain [5x]  
  
You know Your Right  
  
Senna coughed and looked into David's eyes,as the rage finally left him,but not before he spat in her face. She was amazed she had survived so long,with her oinsides morew or less nonexistant anymore,but   
then again "Welcome to Everworld",where death can either come too swiftly,or too slowly if you have something to say. Senna closed her eyes,and in her last breath,gave a peaceful smile of sweet release from her living   
hell and said "David,can...ca...can.you....you..u....forgive?" and her soul fled her body as it saw David nod,then craddle her in his arms,screaming out his own appologies.  
  
Several hours later April found David,rocking with his legs hiked to his knees,his fragile grip on reality shattered completely now,but in a non-violent way. She saw the body,and in her mind knew what happened.  
She moved to it,and could tell by that look one her half-sister's face that in death she had found the peace that she had long sought. But by the looks of david,she knew he would NEVER find peace again. "Oh,Levin. You   
knucklehead." And she cradled him in her arms.  
  
Pain 


End file.
